Always Together
by centi the yaoi hime
Summary: Aya is dealing with worries about the future, but Tooya is there to comfort her,gack I suck at summaries *plot spoilers*


            Aya stared quietly off into the distance unsure of what to think.  It had been nearly a year since she had last heard the voice calling her in the back of her mind, a year since that horrible moment when her beloved brother gave his life to save hers.  A tear slowly purged its way from the corners of her eyes and dripped into a glass of water she had parked in front of her at the small table.  And now, now was she really going to lose Tooya as well?  Her sad thoughts were distracted by the sound of crying coming from a tiny room upstairs.  She set herself aside for a minute to tend to her child.  Yes, this child was part of her, part of Tooya.  She brushed a strand of bleached blonde hair from her face and wiped a tear away as she reached for the red haired baby girl, the beautiful child she cared for so deeply.

            "Aya," a voice called as she felt warm arms reach around her and the child, but today, even Tooya's warmth couldn't comfort her.  "Are you alright?" he asked in his deep monotone voice.  Yes, he was the same Tooya she had fallen in love with, even if he was now the second one, born from the mana.  His small dark eyes glistened with love as their eyes met.  Somehow, he was the same person, but at the same time he had  never been quite the same since the first time he had died.  Aya held the baby gently in one arm as she brushed the dark auburn red hair out of Tooya's eyes.

            "I'm fine, I was just thinking of the past, and maybe some about the future."  She tried to force a smile, but was incapable of hiding the tears she was trying so desperately to hold back.  Tooya's hand came to rest upon her cheek in an attempt to comfort, but this instead caused her more pain.  Soon, this love she shared with him, this burning desire to live with him forever, would be a mere memory, and she would be left to care for the child, their child, on her own.  "I think she needs me to change her diaper," Aya sighed in an attempt to bring  her mind back into present times.  Tooya watched lovingly as Amaya was set gently upon the carpet to be changed.  He didn't have much time left.  He knew that when he made the decision to save both the woman and the child he loved so dearly.  He thought he would be content, living the last of his life with her happily, but he was wrong.  The thought of leaving her behind made his heart ache, he didn't wish to be parted from her, not now, not ever.  After all he could see her suffering.  When he was away he'd come home to find her cheeks stained with tears as if she had been crying for an eternity, but she always tried to take all the pain upon herself.  Did she really think that he didn't know?  Aya set Amaya back into her crib and headed towards her familiar place back at the table.

            _How can she sit there every day, staring out that window_ Tooya thought.  It was on the west end of the house, overlooking a beautiful matrix of trees, and also the grave.  He knew Aya was suffering, but what could he do?  He walked up to her and sat down  in the empty seat beside her.  "Aya," he said again hoping this time she wouldn't be afraid to let out her true feelings, "Has it really been that long?"  He reached around her as she began to cry again.  "Its okay to cry.  I cry sometimes too."  It was a strange thing to imagine the tall emotionless man crying, but time had proven that even he was not incapable of producing tears.  He reached around her in a warm embrace as her tears came out in a tumultuous avalanche of disdain and overwhelming sadness.

            "I'm scared Tooya!" she wailed as she gripped his broad shoulders with her long delicate fingers.  Did she even realize she was digging into him with her fingernails?  It didn't matter though, he didn't mind.  

            "I know," he said softly, "I'm scared too."  Aya was shocked to hear these words and her tears temporarily ceased flowing.  He stared down at her with his burning gaze.  "I thought I'd be content spending the time I have with you, but I don't want to leave you."  Now was one of those moments, when tears came from even the most emotionless of beings.  Was he really emotionless?  Or perhaps he was just longing to understand the emotions he had so much trouble conveying.  He reached tightly around Aya who again began to cry.  "I'm scared, but at the same time," he kissed Aya's forehead as he paused, "I'm glad I gave up the mana.  Aya, we wouldn't even have this time together if I hadn't.  So we need to live life now not worrying about what is going to come.  If we don't, then what will this time be for?"

"Tooya!" Aya cried as she buried her face once again into his chest.  Was this the way it was really supposed to be?  Why was it that love hurt so much?  "Tooya its so hard not to think about the future.  I don't want to but it haunts me every day.  Every time I see you cradling Amaya in your arms, every time I look into your eyes, I remember that I'm going to lose you soon."  Aya's tears formed into anger, "Why is it every time I see you I feel so miserable!?!"  Tooya stood back aghast, could he really be hurting her that much?

            "I'm sorry," he whispered as he stroked her hair and leaned down so that his eyes were once again coming in contact with hers.  She looked so weak and vulnerable, and her lip quivered as a cold wind blew from an open window unbeknownst to them.  "I'm so sorry for everything I put you through."  He could no longer hold back the desire resting in his soul.  He wanted to be with her now, even if it caused her pain it didn't matter anymore.  Her tear-filled eyes, and her quivering lip drew him in.  He wanted her, he wanted all of her, to be one with her again.  He felt his hand take on a will of its own as it reached up the back of Aya's shirt and come in contact with her soft skin.  Her tears slowed as she felt his soft warm lips working their way from her cheek to her own lips.  His simple act of affection brought back memories of the first time they had shared a bed together.  It had been such a wonderful and comforting experience, there on the beach that night.  That was when she had conceived Amaya as well.  Suddenly her feelings of loneliness were being overcome by the soft gentle warmth of Tooya's lips pressing against hers.  Yes, the time would come when they would be separated, but she wouldn't give anything up to destroy this moment, this perfect moment.  She lovingly accepted the many kisses, and backed away slowly.  An intricate smile painted its way across her face as she stared up at Tooya.  Her arms came up above her head and reached around him and she pulled herself up as well, that her lips might be approaching Tooya's ear.

            "Thank you," she whispered.  Tooya didn't quite understand and began to respond when he was silenced by the delicacy of Aya's finger.  "No, don't speak, just live.  Lets live in this moment and cherish it always, because its precious to me."  Tooya smiled in understanding and took hold of Aya's hand.  _Thank you Tooya, now I know that if I cherish the moments like these, we'll always be together_.


End file.
